Percy's sick
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: Fifteen year old Percy get's sick. And besides him Fred and George are the only ones home.


**Okay, I decided to write another Harry Potter Fic, this one though is about Percy, Fred, and George. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh, and in case anyone was wondering, no, I don't own Harry Potter.**

It was fairly early in the morning and the Weasley house was anything but quiet. Fred and George were being their flamboyant and noisy selves, it was Ron's and Ginny's behavior that made the house seem louder then usual. Ron was ecstatic and Ginny was moody, because the letters from Hogwarts had come that morning. Ron was excited to be starting his first year at the school while Ginny was upset because she would be the only kid home for most of the year.

"Hey, mum, can we go to Diagon Alley today?" Ron asked while Mrs. Weasley made breakfast.

"Yes, I suppose we could," Mrs. Weasley replied, "But only after you finish your breakfast.

Ron and Ginny immediately started wolfing down their food. Fred and George however hadn't even looked at their food; they were too busy leaning in to each other and whispering about one thing or another. After a few minutes, when their food had gotten cold, Fred turned to their mom.

"Can me and George stay home?" Fred asked, "We don't feel like going to Diagon Alley today."

"Well, I'm not going to be leaving you two home by yourselves, George." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm Fred," the twin pointed out while he rolled his eyes. Their mom always mixed up their names.

"Fred then," Mrs. Weasley said, "but I guess I could ask Percy if he'd be willing to stay home with you two. Then it will be fine."

Fred was about to object to having Percy stay too, but George elbowed him in the ribs and said "good enough." The twins then, once again, leaned in to each other and started whispering amongst themselves.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head at her sons' suspicious behavior and headed upstairs to talk to Percy. He hadn't come out of his room all morning, which was odd for him, he was usually one of the first kids up in the morning. He had also gone to bed strangely early the night before, and yet Mrs. Weasley remembered seeing him awake hours later. She hoped that Percy hadn't fallen ill or anything like that.

When Mrs. Weasley got to Percy's room she knocked on the door and, after waiting for a minute, let herself in. The room was dark and she could see Percy laying on his stomach on his bed with his head buried in the pillow. He seemed to be asleep, but she wasn't sure.

"Percy? Are you awake?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Percy shifted on his bed and turned his head to look at his mom.

"Well, I'm going to Diagon Alley and will be taking Ron and Ginny with me. Fred and George wanted to stay home though, and I was hoping you would watch them."

Percy held back a groan. Fred and George were thirteen; they should be old enough to take care of themselves. Percy kept his thoughts to himself though and said sleepily "Yeah, I'll watch them."

Mrs. Weasley noticed how tired Percy seemed, he didn't seem well at all.

"Percy, are you feeling alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked her son. But before Percy could answer, Ron and Ginny came running up to their mom and started asking her if they could go soon. Both of them loved to go to Diagon Alley, and Ron was even more excited to be going then usual because he would be getting his things for Hogwarts. And Percy knew that Ron and Ginny didn't like to wait for things they could have now,.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Percy said, "You go take those two to Diagon Alley."

"Well, if you're sure," Mrs. Weasley said hesitantly. "We'll only be gone a few hours. Just make sure your brothers don't burn the house to the ground."

"I will" said Percy as he turned his head the other way and tried to go back to sleep.

Fred and George gave their mom their lists of school supplies that they'd need for the coming school year, and Percy's.

"You boys make sure you behave yourselves for your brother." Mrs. Weasley told the twins.

"Don't worry, we will." Fred said as he and George watched their mom and younger siblings leave via flu powder. The instant the three of them were gone Fred turned to George and smiled.

"We're home alone," Fred said, George just shook his head.

"No we're not, Percy's here too." He pointed out. Fred just grinned even broader at that.

"Brilliant, we're home alone with Percy, even better." Fred said. "Let's go get him out of bed; he's been asleep long enough."

The twins ran up the stairs and, without knocking, burst into Percy's room

"Hey Perce, wake up." Fred said quite loudly. Percy groaned and covered his ears with his pillow.

"Go away guys, I'm not in the mood today." Percy said tiredly. Fred and George however, weren't about to take no for an answer. The walked over to Percy's bed and each grabbed one of his arms and they literally dragged him out of bed.

"Come on Percy, it's just the three of us today, let's have some fun." Said George.

"I said no, George." Percy says as he tried to get away from his brothers grip, but they were stronger then they looked.

"I'm not George, I'm Fred." George said with a smile. He loved to trick people into thinking they messed up their names. Percy, however, was smarter then that.

"No you're not, you're George, now let me go." Percy said, his voice starting to sound a little hoarse. Fred and George loosened their grip on Percy because of their shock that he could tell that George was George, and Percy took the opportunity to pull out of their grip, pushed them out of his room and closed the door in their faces. But Percy had barely closed the door when he flung it open again and ran into the hall; he pushed the twins out of the way ran to the bathroom.

Fred and George looked quizzically at each other, bewildered by Percy's strange behavior, but a minute later they heard the sound of someone throwing up and they understood. Percy was sick, and by the sound of it, it must be serious. They were pretty surprised, Percy never got sick, and if he did he certainly never let anybody know…especially not the twins. Just the fact that they knew he was sick meant that it was pretty bad.

Fred and George just stood in the hall awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Their mom was always the one to take care of someone if they were sick. A few minutes later, when Percy headed back to his room, Fred and George were able to get a good look at their older brother and they could see that he clearly was sick. He wasn't wearing his glasses and he didn't have his usual I'm-better-then-you air about him. He just looked so…non-percyish.

Percy didn't even look at the twins as he passed them, they weren't even sure if he noticed they were there. He just went into his room and collapsed on his bed, completely forgetting to shut his door.

"What do we do?" George whispered to Fred.

"What do you mean?" Fred replied, "We go downstairs and look for some medicine for Perce."

"Yeah, I guess we should." George sighed, "it's a shame though, we had some really good plans for today, and now we have to help Percy, so we can't do them."

"I know." Fred said, "Percy owes us. I'm thinking some major teasing privileges…now we just have to find something big to tease him about."

The boys had gotten to the kitchen by this time and, while George looked for the medicine that their mum always used, Fred looked at the table where he saw the envelopes from that morning. And there seemed to be something else in Percy's. Fred took a closer look at what was in the envelope and gave a small shout of triumph.

"What? What did you find?" George asked as he came to see for himself.

"I think we've found our something big." Fred said as he held up the prefect badge.

While the twins were downstairs Percy was on his bed, trying to get some sleep. But it seemed impossible to find a comfortable position. Percy tossed and turned for a few minutes until he finally got comfortable. Percy was about to fall asleep when he smelled something odd. If Percy didn't know any better he would think that what he smelled was fire, but there's no way the twins would actually set the house on fire…would they?

Percy groaned and forced himself out of bed. Couldn't Fred and George give him go one day without blowing something up? That was all he asked for, one day. Percy found the twins standing near a cauldron which was sitting on a much too big fire. If the fire got any bigger then they would be in serious trouble.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Percy asked as he went to get some water to make the fire smaller.

"Well, we think that we're getting some medicine for you, but we could be wrong." Fred said. Percy stopped when he heard that.

"Why would you do that?" Percy asked, looking at the boys suspiciously.

"Um, maybe because you're sick and you're our brother." George said.

"Oh, well, thanks." Percy said. "But what does that have to do with burning the house down."

"The medicine is pretty nasty stuff, so we were trying to make some soup or something to go with it." Fred said.

"The fire got big a lot faster then we were expecting it to." George added.

Percy groaned and put his hands to his head. The twins made a mess of everything, even when they were trying to help. Percy was starting to get a killer headache and was feeling bit light headed too. He knew that he needed to lie down, but he couldn't take his eyes off the twin for a second without there being a danger of someone getting hurt.

"Percy, are you okay?" George asked with concern. The twins had noticed that Percy looked much worse then he had upstairs.

"Maybe you should go lie down," Fred suggested, "You look like you're going to drop dead any second now."

_And whose fault is it that I'm not laying down right now? _Percy thought furiously. Percy couldn't say anything to the twins though, because he was feeling weaker by the second. Fred had a point, he felt like he was going to drop dead in a minute. Percy had apparently over-estimated himself because a moment later he collapsed to the ground in a faint. Fred and George were stunned.

"You jinxed him!" George exclaimed as the twins went to see if he was okay. Fred didn't have a response to that, because he half believed that he really did jinx him. The twins flipped Percy over so that he was lying on his back, and they noticed that he had apparently landed on his face because he had a bloody nose. And he felt extremely warm, so he had a fever.

"Let's get him upstairs." Fred suggested. The twins worked together to get their older brother up the stairs and into his room. They managed to get Percy onto his bed and George went to get a towel or something for Percy's bloody nose. It was only after the twins got rid of the bloody nose did they remember that Percy had a fever.

The only thing the twins could think of for the fever was to put a wet cloth on his forehead, so they did. When the cold, wet cloth touched Percy's skin he almost immediately woke up.

"Hey, you're okay!" George exclaimed.

"Well, I don't feel okay," Percy muttered.

"Well at least you're awake now." Fred said. "But why couldn't you wake up while we were downstairs? We had to drag you all the way up here."

Percy just shook his head and closed his eyes again. He was really tired and still wasn't in the mood to deal with the twins. Although, when was he ever in the mood to deal with the troublemakers?"

While Percy tried to go back to sleep Fred took a glance at his room. The twins were never allowed inside of Percy's room, so he didn't get to be in it very much. The room was just what you'd expect from Percy, clean and organized. There was one thing that stood out though; a box of sweets about five feet away that looked like it was thrown across the room. Fred want to take a closer look at the sweets, but Percy's voice stopped him.

"Don't touch those!" Percy said about as sternly as he could.

"Why not?" Fred asked, "They're not dangerous."

"That you know of." Percy said, "I had some of those yesterday, and an hour later started feeling sick. I think they went bad or something similar to that."

"Come off it," George said, "you think you got sick from the sweets you ate?"

"Yes, I do." Percy said, "So don't even think about touching those, Fred."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George." Fred said irritated.

"No, you're Fred, so stop trying to trick me into thinking otherwise." Percy said.

"How can you tell which of us is which?" George asked.

"I've been the butt of so many of your jokes that I've found very obvious differences in your behaviors." Percy explained. "Now would you two please just leave my room and let me sleep?"

"Sure, Perce," Fred said. But before leaving the room he went over to Percy's desk and put a badge on it.

"This is yours." Fred said as he and George left their older brother to himself. Once the twins got downstairs again George turned to Fred.

"Sweet's that make you sick," George said, "Have you ever heard of anything like that?"

"No, I haven't." Fred agreed, "sounds like a pretty good trick to me."

"But then it will leave people really sick all over the place." George pointed out.

"Not if they had the cure as well." Fred said, his eyes shining with excitement. "Think of it, sweets to make you sick, to get you out of class or something equally as boring."

"Then once you're out you take the cure and are healthy again." George said getting as excited as his twin.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea to me." Fred said.

"It would take a lot of work," George said, "Could take years."

"Good thing we thought of it now then," Fred said. "Who would have thought that we'd get one of our more genius prank ideas from Percy?"

"I don't think he'd be very happy about that at all." George said.

"Which is why when we finish them we won't tell him about them at all." Fred said, "which means that Percy can't be our test subject for this one, sadly."

"We can figure out who our test subject is when we actually finish them, which won't be for a long time." George said.

"True, it will take a long time." Fred said, "But it will be worth it."

**Fin.**


End file.
